Partner In Crime
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Trois cadavres reposent dans les caissons frigorifiques de Ducky et toutes les preuves désignent Abby comme étant la coupable. Il semble d'ailleurs qu'elle même doute de son innocence.
1. Cadavre 2

De retour avec probablement le défi le plus cinglé et le plus compliqué que j'ai fait jusqu'ici...Merci Crimmy !

* * *

Ce défi fait parti du topic "Les défis criminels" de Crime Passionnel sur l'excellentisime forum " La gazette des bonbons aux citrons". En voilà les critères :

 **Relation :** Timothy McGee et Abby (complices)

 **Résumé :** Qui de l'ange habillé en démon ou du démon habillé en ange est le coupable ? L'agent spécial Gibbs n'a jamais réussi à démêler la vérité du mensonge. Il n'y a qu'une chose dont il est certain ; les trois cadavres qui reposent dans les caissons d'autopsie de Ducky ont été éventrés avec une sauvagerie inouïe. Quelqu'un était décidément en colère ce soir-là...

 **Genre :** Mystère, Crime, Horreur

 **Rating :** M

 **Bonus contrainte :** Fiction à 7 chapitres. 1 POV différent par chapitre, ordre imposé ; Ducky, Gibbs, Cadavre 1, Cadavre 2, Cadavre 3, Abby, McGee.

 **Bonus contrainte extrême :** Fiction à 7 chapitres. 1 POV différent par chapitre (Ducky, Gibbs, Cadavre 1, Cadavre 2, Cadavre 3, Abby, McGee). 6 chapitres devront être écrits, puis un lancer de dé (totalement aléatoire) décidera dans quel ordre ils devront être postés. Alors seulement, vous pourrez écrire le 7ème chapitre, qui conclura votre fiction. Tordu, hein.

* * *

Et comme je suis une psychopathe, bah vous vous doutez bien que j'ai pris la contrainte extrême...J'ai donc dût écrire une histoire à 6 chapitres, dont chacun devait pouvoir être lu indépendamment des autres... Afin qu'après le tirage au sort, qu'importe l'ordre de mes chapitres, l'histoire est quand même un sens...Vous ne me suivez pas ? Moi non plus ! Bref c'était la galère totale...

Donc me voilà à grand renfort de tableau, avec le déroulement d'une même soirée et journée d'enquête mais vu par différentes personnes. 6 chapitres plus tard, ma chère Crimmy me donne le tirage et voilà donc l'ordre qui m'est imposé : Cadavre 2, Cadavre 1 , McGee, Ducky, cadavre 3, Gibbs, et Abby

* * *

Dans ce défi, j'ai aussi combiné trois défis "écrire un OC" voila les trois personnages que je devais inclure, et qui seront donc nos trois pauvres victimes :

 **Stacy D. McClanahan (Cadavre 1)**

4718 Morgan Street Panama City, FL 32401

Âge : 26 ans

Employé : Compagnie EnviroSource Design

Occupation : Soudure

Véhicule : 2014 Volkswagen Beetle Convertible

 **\- Tonya C. Gambrell (Cadavre 2)**

3394 Murry Street Virginia Beach, VA 23456

Âge : 10 ans

Couleur préférée : Noir

 **\- Eric B. Bretz (Cadavre 3)**

72 Walnut Drive Metigoshe, ND 58318

Âge : 20 ans

Employé : Compagnie Envirotecture Design Service

Occupation : Conseiller d'orientation

Véhicule : 1994 Plymouth Breeze

* * *

Bon si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici félicitation ! L'histoire commence enfin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune fille répéta mentalement la liste des choses qu'elle avait à faire pour réussir le plan soigneusement élaborer une heure plus tôt.

Dans la voiture la menant jusqu'à chez grand parent, elle avait eut le temps d'y réfléchir très sérieusement. Une seule chose s'imposait, et paraissait évidente pour Tonya, elle devait absolument aller à cette soirée !

En bas ses parents discutaient avec ses grands parents. La jeune fille ouvrit sa grosse valise et farfouilla tout au fond, là où elle avait caché son véritable trésor, une réplique parfaite de la tenue de Lisa drôle de creepie, son idole ! Une robe tutu noire, des collantes abeilles noir et blanc et des ballerines noires. C'est la panoplie parfaite pour cette véritable petite gothique **accro à la couleur noir.**

La tenue soigneusement caché sous le lit, elle rangea le reste de ses affaires patiemment. Au bout de quelque minute ses parents montèrent la rejoindre pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances chez ses grands parents. A cette idée, la petite eut bien du mal à cacher son sourire. Elle embrassa son père, puis sa mère et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte avec sa grand mère.

Une fois seule, elle suivit sa grand-mère avec laquelle, elle prépara le repas qu'ils mangeraient ce soir avec grand-père.

Tellement excitée d'être à ce soir, la petite ne fut pas d'une grande aide, se trompant dans les ingrédients et les quantités au grand désespoir de sa grand-mère qui ne trouvait plus ses lunettes pour lire la recette.

Le repas fait et partagé en famille, la petite fille se doucha et fit mine de se coucher bordé par sa grand-mère.

Tonya écouta les pas lents de sa grand-mère. Impatiente, elle eut l'impression que cette dernière mis plus d'une heure à descendre.

Se levant précipitamment, la petite tira son costume de sous le lit et l'enfilant en faisait bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit.

Ensuite elle ouvrit lentement la porte ses ballerines à la main. Par expérience elle savait parfaitement où marcher pour que le parquet ne grince pas. Elle attendit en haute de l'escalier le signal.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute il retentit. Tonya sourit en entendant les ronflements à l'unisson de ses deux grands-parents. Comme d'habitude ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis dans le canapé, devant la télé.

Avec un sourire triomphale, Tonya se faufila à l'extérieure.

Elle avait mémorisé le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la boite de nuit. Tourner à gauche au bout de la rue, continuer et tourner à la troisième à droite.

Une fois la moitié du parcours faite, il lui suffit de suivre un autre groupe de gothique quand sans le moindre doute se diriger au même endroit qu'elle.

Elle parvient à se faufiler entres eux pour entrer sans que personne ne se demande ce qu'une petite fille faisait là seule. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable et risquer d'être repérer, Tonya se réfugia dans les coulisses.

Émerveillée, elle regarda la foule s'amuser et danser, tous étaient déguisés de manière plus folle les uns que les autres.

* * *

Voila pour une petite entrée en la matière :)


	2. Cadavre 1

Stacy étudia son reflet dans le miroir satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Il faut dire que son costume était très réussi…C'était bien la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de se préparer pour une soirée. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire preuve de coquetterie, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle était encore célibataire à **26 ans**. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir elle avait décidé de prendre soin de son apparence. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation des rôdeurs de la nuit, invitation tant attendu depuis 1 semaine, un véritable dilemme s'était imposé à elle. Quel déguisement choisir ? Vampire ? Loup-garou ? Sorcières ? Tout ça c'était tellement cliché…Pour autant elle ne voulait rien d'extravagant, il lui fallait quelque chose de simple, de rapidement identifiable et de réellement effrayant. L'idée lui était venue l'heure suivant en regardant le programme télévisé. SAW. L'image en tête elle s'était précipitée sur internet à la recherche d'info sur la petite marionnette Jigsaw. C'était le déguisement parfait, une marionnette effrayante reconnaissable entre tous, mais pas aussi cliché que Chucky… Elle rassembla l'ensemble de sa garde robe sur son lit, et sélectionna une veste de costume noir, des sandalettes rouges, un short noir, une chemise blanche et un gros nœud papillon rouge. Pour parfaite l'ensemble elle acheta par internet un set de maquillage, des lentilles rouges et des collants imitant à la perfection les jointures, au niveau des chevilles et des genoux, d'une marionnette. Maintenant à 1 heures de la soirée, elle était enfin prête, très satisfaite de cette idée et du résultat. La boite de nuit qui accueillait le rassemblement était dans un quartier plutôt calme. Au volant de sa **wolkswagen** , Stacy se gara un peu plus loin et poursuivit son chemin à pied, histoire de tester l'effet de son costume. Elle ne fut pas déçue en voyant les yeux tournés ostensiblement vers elle. Guidé par les notes d'une compil hard rock, elle trouva rapidement la boite et montra au videur son invitation. Il la laissa entrer dans un corridor étroit baigné d'une lumière rouge sang. Le cœur battant la chamade, Stacy sentit monter en elle l'excitation pour la soirée à venir. Et dès les premières minutes, elle ne fut pas déçue plongeant dans une foule déguisée comme elle sous les traits des pires monstres et méchants produit par le cinéma. Elle croisa même la parfaite réplique du personnage Ça de Stephen King, saisissant dans les moindres détails et repérable dans la foule grâce au ballon flottant rouge qu'il tenait dans la main. Emerveillée Stacy ne regarda pas où elle mettait les pieds et fonça tête la première dans l'un des invités de la soirée. Elle reconnait derrière les couettes, le ruban autour du cou et la vieille robe écossaise, le personnage d'Esther. Ajouté a ce costume, son interlocutrice portait des chaussettes blanches jusqu'au dessous du genou, des ballerines vernis noir, et un ceinture à laquelle était attaché un étui contenu une dague. Elle sourit à ce détail

« Une dague ? »

Souriant la jeune femme en face d'elle lui répondit

« Oui je sais, rien à voir avec le personnage, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Elle lui montra la dague en question

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est trop mignonne »

Stacy regarda la fausse lame agrémentée de tête de mort sculpté dans le bois noir. Elle s'amusa a torde légèrement la lame en mousse.

« Très !

\- Je m'appelle Abby et toi ?

\- Stacy »

Abby sourit plus largement récupérant sa dague pour la remettre à sa ceinture

« Ton déguisement est vraiment super »

Stacy satisfaite de cette confirmation sourit de soulagement

« Merci ! »

Abby lui fit un petit signe

« Passe une bonne soirée !

\- Toi aussi »

Stacy s'enfonça à nouveau dans la foule pour regarder avec fascination l'ensemble des déguisements.

« Un verre ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'accoster, elle sourit en regardant son costume.

\- Oui avec plaisir »


	3. McGee

McGee profondément endormi se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sa première pensée : Ils avaient une nouvelle affaire. Pourtant sur l'écran du smartphone ce n'était pas le nom de Gibbs qui s'affichait, mais celui d'Abby.

Malgré son esprit encore embrumé, il se souvint d'avoir discuté la vieille avec elle, à propos d'une soirée à laquelle elle devait assister. Probablement appelait-elle pour lui faire un rapport détaillé…

En prenant le téléphone, il sourit amusée à cette idée. Ils devaient se retrouver dans peu de temps au travail, mais Abby pouvait parfaitement être d'un tempérament très impatient…Surtout pour lui raconter ses petites aventures.

Il décrocha

\- Abby

\- _Mc…gee…_

McGee fronça légèrement les sourcils à la voix d'Abby, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange…Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, peut-être qu'Abby avait un peu bu hier soir…

\- Alors cette soirée, c'était bien ? Engagea t-il sourire aux lèvres.

\- Soirée…Entendit-il murmura Abby

Cette fois inquiet McGee fronça les sourcils

\- Abby ça va ?

 _\- J'ai…J'ai besoin que tu m'aide Tim_

La réponse lui glaça littéralement le sang et il posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit

\- Dis moi ou tu es

 _\- Je…je ne sais pas._

McGee repoussa rapidement les couvertures et ouvrit son PC

\- Attend ne quittes pas je vais te localiser

Il pianota un moment, entendant Abby sangloter à l'autre bout du fil. Il trouva rapidement la localisation du téléphone d'Abby et l'afficha sur la map

\- Je t'ai trouvé, ne bouge pas Abby, je viens te chercher.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et s'empressa d'attraper des vêtements. Il les enfila plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, attrapa ses chaussures et son sac. Là McGee atteint a cloque pied l'entrée terminé avec difficulté à nouer les lacets de ses chaussures. Il oublia même de fermer la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Toujours dans la précipitation, il évita de justesse une dizaine d'accident sur l'ensemble du trajet le menant, à une boite de nuit. Il lut rapidement sur le devant du bâtiment le nom « Aphrodite »

Devant la porte il essaya de l'ouvrir à plusieurs reprises avant de se résoudre à donner plusieurs coups d'épaules pour la faire céder.

Une fois entré ce qu'il découvrit le pétrifia dans l'entrée. Abby était assise a côté d'un cadavre, du sang partout sur elle. Mcgee dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour se remettre a bouger

Il se dirigea vers elle évitant de laisser ses empreintes de pieds dans le sang

\- Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui s'est passé Abby…

\- Je me suis réveillé, là, avec ce couteau dans la main, je…ne me souviens de rien.

McGee repéra le dit couteau qu'il prit à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

\- Qui est cet homme Abby ?

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Où je suis ?

\- Dans une boite de nuit au nord de la ville.

\- Une boite de nuit articula Abby déconcertée

McGee hocha la tête

\- La boite Aphrodite, ça ne te dis rien ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il y eut un silence avant que McGee ne reprenne

\- Très bien il faut qu'on prévienne la police... lança McGee a contre cœur

\- Ils vont m'accuser…

\- Gibbs va reprendre l'affaire, il te protégera, on sait tout les deux que tu n'as rien fait

\- Et si tu te trompais ? Et si j'avais tué cet homme ?

Mcgee demeura silencieux. Il refusait d'emettre cette hypothèse mais il refusait aussi d'admettre que la situation n'était clairement pas à l'avantage d'Abby. N'importe quel enquêteur conclurait rapidement cette affaire en l'accusant.

\- Nous découvrirons ce qui s'est passé, mais en attendant il faut gagner du temps lança McGee.

McGee se leva avec l'arme du crime et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Il la plaça dans un sachet pour préserver les empreintes et la cacha sous son siège. Il revient ensuite vers Abby.

\- Appelle la police Abby, ça va bien se passer, ça va aller tenta t-il

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, le ton de sa voie était presque aussi tremblant que le sien. Pourtant fébrile la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone et mit un temps infinie avant de réussir à composer le numéro de la police

Mcgee hocha la tête pour la soutenir.

Abby tenta de faire le vide et de se concentrer sur son appel et les informations transmises

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, je suis à la boite de nuit Aphrodite, il y a un corps, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

Elle allait poursuivre mais plus aucun son ne parvenant à sortir de sa gorge.

McGee dût lire la panique sur son visage puisqu'il raccrocha a sa place et tenta a nouveau de la rassurer

\- ça va aller Abby.. Abby ? Regarde-moi

La jeune femme s'accrocha au regard de son collègue

\- Il va falloir que je parte, si la police me trouve ici ils vont se demander pourquoi tu m'as appelé avant d'appeler la police…Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- Tu ne dis rien, Gibbs va prendre l'affaire à la seconde où il saura, tu n'as rien a craindre on va te sortir de là.

La jeune femme hocha à nouveau la tête n'arrivant plus a formuler aucun mot cohérent.

McGee adressa un dernier regard à la jeune femme avant de partir rapidement.

Il fallait à présent préserver les apparences, faire comme si de rien n'était en arrivant au bureau du NCIS. Et c'était mal parti, distrait, McGee percuta de plein fouet leur médecin légiste.

« Oh pardonnez-moi Ducky ! » s'excusa t-il aussitôt.

Il fallait qu'il souffle un moment sinon il ne survivrait pas à la dure journée qui l'attendait. Des images d'Abby couverte de sang le hantaient. Sans plus se préoccuper de Ducky, McGee s'éloigna rapidement pour trouver un endroit où il pouvait se calmer à l'abri des regards.

A son retour au bureau ses collègues étaient arrivés mais pas Gibbs.

Bishop fronça les sourcils en regardant le bureau vide de leurs supérieurs. Mcgee lui savait parfaitement où il était et n'adressa aucun commentaire.

Quinn et Torres se chamaillaient quand leurs téléphones sonnèrent à l'unisson.

\- En route ! Engagea Bishop.

L'informaticien et enquêteur suivit la blonde montant avec elle dans la voiture. Quinn Torres firent la même chose dans la deuxième voiture, et suivirent Bishop.

McGee la boule au ventre regarda la foule qui avait envahit ce lieux précédemment si calme… Il chercha du regard Abby qu'il ne trouva pas. Cependant à leurs arrivés Gibbs annonça la couleur. Il prévient l'équipe que cette affaire n'était pas dans la juridiction du NCIS mais que l'implication d'Abby l'avait amené a prendre l'enquête.

C'était un conflit d'intérêt évident, mais McGee comptait là-dessus. Il savait que Gibbs ne reculerait devant rien pour protéger Abby.

A l'arrivé de Palmer et de Ducky, Gibbs répartissaient les rôles

\- Bishop, Macgee vous quadrillez la scène du crime.

\- Queen, Torres, faites le tour du voisinage, je veux tout savoir a propos de cette soirée, des invités présents, et si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose d'inhabituel avant ou après les faits.

McGee aperçu le regard inquiet que Ducky lança à Gibbs.

\- McGee, tu viens ? Lança l'analyste son appareil photo autour du coup et sa casquette visée sur la tête.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Oh oui excuse moi j'étais ailleurs

Bishop perplexe plissa les lèvres.

\- t'as pas l'air bien, tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, je préfère qu'on se mette au travail.

La blonde acquiesça le suivant dans la boite de nuit. Pendant tous le long de la manœuvre, McGee avait l'impression constante de sentir le regard de Gibbs sur lui. Bishop dût plusieurs fois le ramener parmi nous, parce qu'elle parlait dans le vide. C'était étrange de revenir dans un endroit qu'on avait déjà visité, mais de devoir faire comme si c'était la première fois. McGee promena son regard sur le décor d'horreur, c'était plutôt de mauvais goût.

A cette observation une question titilla McGee, pourquoi Abby était venue à ce genre de soirée. Quand elle en avait parlé la vieille, elle avait juste dit qu'elle allait à une soirée spéciale. Et maintenant que McGee mettait bout à bout cette boite de nuit, cette déco de mauvais goût et cette étrange parade d'invités costumés il ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'Abby n'était pas assez excentrique pour assister à des soirées déguisés loufoques. Bien au contraire. C'était plutôt qu'Abby était dans le « milieu gothique » depuis un moment, elle avait donc son cercle d'amis, et leurs soirées à thème valait 10 fois celle-ci. C'était un peu comme une soirée de gothique « amateur »

Après avoir fait le tour des lieux, McGee et Bishop quittèrent la boite de nuit pour rejoindre Quinn et Torres juste devant.

McGee regarda Palmer mettre le troisième corps dans le fourgon et monter à la place passager.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Gibbs les rejoint et ordonna leur retour au bureau du NCIS.

McGee avait à peine déposé son sac sur son bureau que Queen, Torres et Bishop demandèrent des nouvelles d'Abby.

Il y eut un silence, McGee mal à l'aise leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son supérieur. Il était particulièrement difficile de mentir et de jouer la comédie avec Gibbs.

Il entendit à peine Quinn et Torres commençaient a exposer leurs découvertes.

McGee réprima un soupir en baissant les yeux, il fallait qu'il tienne le temps de faire la lumière sur l'enquête, s'il donnait le couteau maintenant l'enquête serait clairement écourtée. Si ce n'est pas par Gibbs ou Vance ça le sera par leurs supérieurs.

Pour se donner le courage il se rappela qu'il mentait pour une bonne raison, protéger Abby. Cette consolation fut de courte durée quand une insidieuse pensée l'étreint. Et si elle avait vraiment tué ses trois personnes. Il secoua rapidement la tête non, impossible !

Gibbs se tourna vers Bishop et McGee.

La blonde prit la parole en premier

\- J'ai contacté l'équipe de policier qui est arrivé en premier. Comme vous le savez déjà, c'est Abby qui les a prévenus et elle était sur les lieux, couverte de sang…

Un long silence plana un instant dans les bureaux des enquêteurs

McGee sortie de ses pensées et serra les dents. Il devait mettre ses états d'âmes de côté s'il voulait vraiment être utile. Il fallait faire la lumière sur cette affaire au plus vite. Prenant son courage à deux mains il poursuivit

\- Il n'y avait aucune camera de sécurité à l'entrée, et comme vous le savez patron, l'ensemble des invités était déguisés…

\- Dîtes m'en plus sur Tonya lui demanda Gibbs

\- Elle est la fille d'Ashton et de Deborah Gambrell. Casier vierge.

McGee appuya sur la petite télécommande sur son bureau

Deux photos des parents respectifs apparurent sur l'écran au milieu des bureaux. Il s'avança vers ce dernier se plaçant au milieu de ses collègues.

\- Malgré son jeune âge Tonya était passionnée par le style gothique et elle tenait d'ailleurs un blog sur le sujet.

Il afficha une photo de Tonya.

\- Ces parents sont domiciliés au **3394 Murry Street à Virginia Beach**. Ils avaient fait le déplacement pour emmener la petite en vacances chez ses grands parents. Ils sont repartis le jour même. Les grands parents ont couchés Tonya à 21h. Visiblement elle a réussit à sortir de la maison sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, pour rejoindre la boite de nuit. Elle parle même de l'événement dans son blog.

McGee afficha l'article en question qu'il avait brièvement consulté sur son téléphone en chemin.

\- Je veux parler aux grands parents et aux parents.

\- Je les ai contacté ils devraient bientôt arriver engagea Bishop

\- Bien, je vais voir Ducky à mon retour je veux savoir qui sont les deux autres victimes. Et vous ! Lança t-il en désignant MacGee, allez au labo pour vous occuper des preuves à analyser, Palmer vous donnera un coup de main

\- Bien patron.

Mcgee reprend son sac et rejoint le labo d'Abby. Une fois seul, il soupira lourdement. Dans ces lieux véritablement imprégnés de l'âme d'Abby, McGee ne voyait qu'elle, encore et toujours à côté de ce cadavre. Cette vision était clairement insupportable

\- ça va McGee ?

Il sursauta en entendant la question de Palmer.

Celui-ci hocha la tête

\- Oui, oui.

Palmer peu convaincu hocha la tête

En silence chacun entreprit de se lancer dans la recherche aux preuves. Tim épluché les comptes des trois victimes à la recherche de quelque chose de suspect. Pendant ce temps, Palmer cherchait des indices sur les costumes et analysait les échantillons de peau retrouvé sous les ongles de Stacy. Malheureusement McGee fut formel, l'Adn n'était pas fiché.

L''enquête ne put s'empêcher de frapper du poing sur la table. Palmer sursauta et dévisagea McGee

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va agent McGee

\- Non !

Mcgee plissa les lèvres ne sachant pas pourquoi il parlait à Palmer. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance, ni même parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Dans cette équipe, ils étaient tous des amis…C'était juste étrange, parce que la personne qui l'aidait quand il n'allait pas bien en faite, c'était Abby.

\- Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise avoua t-il à mi-mot

Palmer fronça les sourcils

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Abby m'a appelé avant…

Gibbs choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le labo. Une longue sueur froide étreignit McGee qui se tue brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

McGee adressa un discret regard à Palmer l'engagea a commencer

\- Là il s'agit du costume de Stacy, j'ai fait plusieurs prélèvements mais il ne contient que le sang de Stacy, même chose pour le costume Jigsaw pour Tonya. Et C'est là que ça devient hyper bizarre !

Gibbs adressa un regard impassible à Palmer qui perdit un peu de son enthousiasme. McGee juste derrière fit signe à Palmer qu'il en faisait de trop.

\- Sur le costume d'Abby il n'y a que le sang d'Eric. Cependant, étant donné la violence des coups portés sur Stacy et Tonya, si Abby était coupable il y aurait forcément du sang des deux victimes sur sa tenue

\- Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose dans la voiture de Stacy ?

McGee secoua la tête

\- Et la voiture d'Eric ?

\- On la cherche encore Patron.

Palmer leva la main attirant l'attention de Gibbs

\- Par contre, sur le costume d'Eric j'ai trouvé le sang de nos deux victimes et de celui d'Abby en plus du sien.

Ecoutant d'un oreille les constatations de Palmer, Tim arrêta de respiration, le déroulement de la soirée se constitua lentement dans son esprit… Il avait l'impression qu'un piège se resserra contre lui. Il peina a respirer quand il entendit :

\- Palmer aller rejoindre Ducky.

\- Bien agent Gibbs. L'assistant légiste coopéra aussitôt.

McGee essaya de garder contenance et lui annonça à son tour ses découvertes bien qu'il se doutait que Gibbs avait forcement dut arriver à la même conclusion que lui…

\- J'ai fouillé les comptes de nos trois victimes…

\- McGee tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Coupa son supérieur

Tim eut l'impression que le sol se dérobé sous ses pieds, la bouche sèche aucun son ne sortait plus de sa gorge.

\- McGee ? Réitéra Gibbs

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un message apparu sur l'écran. McGee se retient de fermer les yeux de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'enquêteur lut rapidement le mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Les résultats d'analyses d'Abby et de nos trois autres victimes.


	4. Ducky

C'était toujours, étrangement, avec un certain entrain que Ducky partait chaque matin au travail. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela pouvait sembler très étrange. Comment un homme, passant sa vie auprès des cadavres, pouvait aimer son travail à ce point. En quoi fouiller les entrailles d'une personne, disséquer son cerveau, lui ouvrir les côtes, oui en quoi tout ça pouvait rendre un homme heureux ?

Et bien c'était sûrement parce que pour Ducky ça n'avait jamais été des cadavres, des corps vides. Cela peut vous sembler plus morbide encore…On préférait probablement oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain, histoire que le travail soit un peu plus facile…Qu'on ne pense pas à la famille, aux personnes qui aimait cette victime, sur la table d'autopsie, l'abdomen ouvert… Oui on pourrait le croire….

Mais quand on regardait Ducky, quand on le voyait discuter avec les cadavres dont il s'occupait, une grande humanité ressortait de cet homme. C'était comme s'il leur offrait une nouvelle dignité dans la mort. C'était peut-être plus dur, mais c'était infiniment plus humain de voir l'être au-delà du corps. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant…oh, il ne savait même plus combien d'année.

Pourtant ce matin c'était avec un étrange présentement que le médecin légiste s'était levé. Comme tous les jours, il était à peine 6 heures quand il ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé après un sommeil réparateur. Il prenait alors toujours le temps de se préparer. Le choix de la chemise et du nœud papillon était une étape importante. Et une fois le rituel accompli, une fois habillé, il prenait encore une fois son temps pour se coiffer.

En se regardant dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout était parfait, Ducky se surprit à arborer un regard inquiet. Pourquoi donc ? Il en ignorait lui-même la cause et pourtant… Un sentiment étrange d'angoisse le prenait à la gorge, et ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter.

Songeur Ducky enfila son chapeau, sa veste et prit les clefs de sa Morgan.

En arrivant au NCIS, le médecin légiste prit l'ascenseur et décida de passer par le bureau de Gibbs avant d'aller à la morgue. Il quitta donc l'ascenseur à l'étage en question et marcha le long des bureaux jusqu'à destination. Le bureau de l'agent était vide. Cela surprit un peu le médecin légiste qui haussa les épaules pour poursuivre son chemin.

Il fut alors frapper de plein fouet par une personne semble-t-elle peut attentive

« Oh pardonnez-moi Ducky ! »

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits Ducky identifia McGee qui s'éloigner déjà rapidement

Ducky surprit par son attitude, murmura pour lui-même

« Bonjour à vous aussi agent McGee… »

Il haussa les épaules pour la deuxième fois et marcha doucement jusqu'à la morgue.

En de rare occasion Ducky découvrait que Palmer était arrivé avant lui, mais depuis que la famille de ce dernier s'était agrandie, c'était plutôt le contraire. Avec un léger sourire le médecin légiste constata que la salle d'autopsie était plongée dans le noir. Il alluma l'ensemble des lumières et déposa ses affaires, ses clefs de voitures, sa serviette, son chapeau et sa veste sur le bureau à la gauche de l'entrée. Un bureau dont il ne se servait à vrai dire jamais.

Une heure sembla s'écouler, avant que Palmer n'apparaisse. Une heure durant laquelle le docteur Mallard s'occupa de répertorier l'ensemble des cadavres placée dans les casiers de sa morgue.

Il s'agissait de corps, mieux valait ne pas en perdre un en route. Ou même perdre le dossier allant de paire avec le corps.

\- Bonjour docteur Mallard !

\- Ah, bonjours docteur Palmer comment vous portez vous aujourd'hui ?

Ducky avait la même pudeur que Gibbs pour démontrer son affection auprès des personnes qu'il appréciait vraiment. C'est pourquoi il ne disait jamais à Palmer a quel point il apprécié son travail. Il voyait ce jeune homme, en quelque sorte, comme son digne héritier. Un futur médecin légiste à la hauteur, qui apporterait lui aussi la dignité de ses patients et ce même dans la mort.

\- Très bien docteur et vous ?

\- Et bien voyez vous Monsieur Palmer, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais ce matin je me suis réveiller avec un étrange pressentiment…

\- Un mauvais pressentiment Docteur ? Demanda Palmer en fronçant les sourcils

Ducky refermant le dernier casier haussa les épaules

\- Oh ce n'est sûrement rien…N'empêche que…

Gibbs surgit comme à son habitude brusquement dans la salle d'autopsie

\- Ducky on a reçu un appel, on a retrouvé 3 corps dans une boite de nuit

\- Bonjour à toi Jethro, s'agit-il de marins ?

\- Non.

Jethro s'arrêta devant Ducky. Le médecin décrypta l'ensemble des sentiments de son ami. Il était inquiet.

Il posa alors la question qu'il redoutait

\- Alors, est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi doit-on s'occuper de cette affaire ?

\- Abby était sur place.

Jethro fit demi-tour lança avant de repartir

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse Palmer.

Ducky légèrement déboussolé tourna la tête vers Palmer inquiet. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon…finalement peut-être que ce mauvais pressentiment qui le suivait était fondé.

\- Vite Monsieur Palmer, le travail nous attend.

Ducky laissa Palmer préparer la dodge à l'arrière de la morgue. Il rassembla l'ensemble de ses outils et les plaça à l'arrière une fois les housses mortuaires et les civières chargées.

Là s'engagea comme toujours entres les deux hommes un combat pour savoir lequel des deux conduiraient…Ducky laissa finalement le benjamin prendre le volant. Mais sans grande surprise de sa part, ils se perdirent au bout d'un peine 10 minutes de trajet.

Ducky repensa au visage de Jethro…Quand une affaire touchée Abby de prêt, l'agent perdait ses moyens. Elle était sa protégée, sa fille de cœur en quelque sorte.

Il pesta en voyant les panneaux de signalisation qu'ils venaient de dépasser

\- Oh mais non Monsieur Palmer vous deviez tourner à droite a l'intersection !

\- Mais non Docteur, c'est beaucoup plus long en passant par le boulevard nous irons bien plus vite par là…

Ducky dubitatif regarda Palmer qui le gratifiant comme toujours de son immense sourire.

Le médecin légiste secoua la tête, la bonne humeur excessive de Palmer pouvait parfois avoir raison de son immense patience… Quoi qu'à dire vrai, il mentait, Ducky n'était pas si patient que ça…bien au contraire.

Une fois enfin arrivé. Ducky serra la mâchoire en descendant, il y avait un véritable attroupement autour de la petite boite de nuit. Un attroupement de personne qui indiqua rapidement au médecin la raison pour laquelle Abby était présente. C'était de toute évidence un rassemblement gothique…

Ducky regarda Palmer décharger les civières sans la moindre douceur

« Oh mais doucement mon garçon ! Enfin !

\- Oui Docteur »

Jethro leur lança à peine un regard. Ducky inquiet le regarda donner ses ordres à Bishop, MacGee, Queen, et Torres. Le médecin le suivit ensuite à l'intérieur, lui-même suivit de près par Palmer.

A l'entrée de la boite de nuit il y avait un immense couloir, Ducky peu habitué a ce genre d'endroit ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. L'endroit était sombre, étroit, deux personnes ne pouvait y passer en même temps. Le tout était ponctué d'une lumière rougeâtre qui achevait de rendre le lieu sinistre.

Au bout du couloir, le spectacle que Ducky découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Jethro l'attendait à l'entrée de la piste de danse. Inquiet Ducky ne regarda pas aussitôt les corps se tournant vers l'agent

« Jethro, où est Abby ?

\- Elle va bien Ducky » Lança Jethro ne prononçant rien de plus.

Le médecin n'appréciait pas trop être évincé à ce point, mais il supposa que Jethro avait ses raisons.

Il enfila ses gants

Ducky s'y dirigea suivit de Palmer et de Jethro.

Il s'agissait d'une femme, couché sur le dos. La scène était semblable à celle d'un film d'horreur.

\- Vous connaissez l'identité de cette femme ?

\- Non, pour l'instant nous n'avons que l'identité de la petite fille grâce au témoignage de ses parents.

Ducky releva aussitôt les yeux vers Jethro.

\- La petite fille ?

\- Tonya C. Gambrell, âgé de 10 ans, elle se trouve juste derrière dans les coulisses de la deuxième piste de danse.

\- Mon dieu… murmura Ducky en s'accroupissant près du corps.

Manœuvre bien complexe étant donné l'étroitesse de la pièce.

Le visage de cette femme était marqué par la douleur et l'effroi. Avant même de l'examiner il déduisit, au marque de griffe et de sang sur le mur, qu'elle s'était sauvagement débattue.

Il regarda ses ongles, certain étaient arrachés.

\- Ducky ?

Le médecin leva la tête vers Gibbs qui attendait ses premières observations.

Palmer lui ne cessait de prendre des photos aveuglant presque le légiste à cause du flash.

\- Et bien je ne peux pas te dire exactement combien de coup de couteau notre victime a reçu mais c'est sans le moindre doute ce qui a causé sa mort…

Il étudia les différentes marques constellant la poitrine, le thorax, l'abdomen, et les cuisses.

\- Les entailles présentes toute des similitudes, ceci est l'œuvre d'un unique agresseur. Cette pauvre femme s'est débattue férocement, avec un peu de chance nous trouverons des traces d'ADN sous ses ongles.

Ducky palpa l'abdomen de la victime, les coups s'étaient multipliés a un point où la victime était pour ainsi dire éventrée. La quantité de sang était d'ailleurs impressionnante, même pour un médecin de son expérience.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, notre tueur a fait preuve d'une rare sauvagerie, Jethro.

\- L'heure de la mort ?

Ducky planta délicatement son thermomètre dans le foie avant de consulter sa montre

\- Je dirais que la mort se situe entre 2 et 3 heures du matin

\- En d'autre terme quand la fête battait son plein ici.

Ducky aida Palmer a placé le corps dans sa housse mortuaire puis, sur la civière

\- Je reviens docteur engagea l'assistant en regagnant le camion pour charger le premier des trois corps.

\- Allons nous occuper de cette pauvre enfant veux-tu ?

Jethro hocha la tête guidant Ducky jusqu'à la deuxième piste de danse dans laquelle était aménagé une petite scène. Ils montèrent sur cette dernière et Jethro écarta les rideaux noirs brillants. Ducky découvrit alors une scène presque identique à la première, sauf que là c'était différent.

C'était une petite fille de 10 ans qui était couché là. La peur et la douleur figée sur un visage pâle couvert de sang. Un sentiment de révolte envahit le médecin légiste répugnait par ce qu'il voyait. Cela fut aussitôt suivit d'un sentiment d'impuissance.

Ducky ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver cette enfant, en revanche il pouvait aider à trouver son tueur pour lui rendre justice. C'est ainsi qu'il s'accroupit près d'elle et la manipula avec une infinie délicatesse. C'était sa façon à lui de lui rendre hommage.

Même si elle n'était plus en vie pour s'en rendre compte, il voulait lui témoigner toute la tendresse qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait beaucoup moins d'Impact. Le tueur n'avait pas eut à s'acharner autant que sur la première victime pour que tout le sang s'échappe d'un si petit corps, provoquant ainsi la mort. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de se défendre, ou de fuir, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque tentative. Néanmoins comme pour la première l'éventration était présente plus franche même, comme si c'était cette fois la volonté du tueur.

\- Même heure approximatif du décès, et je dirais a priori que c'est le même tueur.

Palmer réapparu et perdu son légendaire sourire. Lui-même était parent, Ducky imaginait combien cela devait être dur.

Il devança son assistant et s'occupa de placer le corps dans sa housse avant d'accepter son aide pour la hisser délicatement sur la civière. A nouveau Palmer regagna le camion.

En se redressant Ducky espéra de tout son cœur que la victime suivante n'était pas aussi jeune.

Il suivit Jethro vers le milieu de la piste de danse où le dernier corps l'attendait. Cela ressemblait encore une fois à un copié collé des deux dernières victimes, mais il n'y avait pas de coup de couteau hasardeux, juste une simple éventration, très nette. C'était comme si en l'espace de quelque minute, passant d'une victime à l'autre, le tueur s'était perfectionné. Il s'agissait d'un homme cette fois, lui non plus n'avait pas eut le temps de se débattre.

Il présentait pourtant des blessures, ante-mortem mais dont la coloration suggérait au légiste qu'elles étaient plus vieilles. Il prit la température du foie

\- Même constat Jethro. Je pense que ces pauvres personnes sont mortes à quelques minutes à peine d'intervalles.

Jethro nota quelque chose sur son carnet avant de le refermer et d'hocher la tête

\- Merci Ducky

Le Légiste se rapprocha de l'agent

\- Arrête ce tueur Jethro, parce qu'il va recommencer, c'est certain…

L'agent hocha la tête. Ducky le regarda partir pour commencer son enquête tandis que Palmer revenait.

\- Nous avons du travail Monsieur Palmer, dépêchons ! Pressa-t-il

Ils placèrent ensemble le corps dans la housse mortuaire puis sur la civière avant de retourner dans le camion.

Ducky prit le volant pendant que Palmer finissait de mettre le dernier corps à l'arrière. Ils quittèrent ensuite rapidement la scène du crime pour rejoindre le NCIS.

Ducky savait que pour une affaire aussi délicate Jethro voudrait rapidement les résultats de l'autopsie.

\- Est-ce que ça va docteur Mallard ? Demanda Palmer après une dizaine de minutes de trajet

\- Non Docteur Palmer, quand je dois ramener dans ma morgue le corps d'une enfant de 10 ans, non ça ne va pas…

\- Oui je sais docteur, moi aussi ça m'attriste énormément…

Une fois arrivés, Ducky pressa à nouveau Palmer. En quelque minute ils avaient placés, avec l'aide de techniciens de terrain, les corps sur leurs tables d'autopsie. Palmer hésita avant de fermer les sacs de pièce a conviction contenant l'ensemble des effets de chacune des victimes

\- J'imagine docteur, qu'Abby ne s'occupera pas de cette affaire ?

\- Tu imagine très bien, je doute que Jethro laissera Abby travailler après un événement aussi traumatisant…Tu m'assisteras pour les autopsies et tu t'occuperas des analyses avec MacGee.

\- Bien docteur.

Ducky regarda la petite fille allongée sur la table. Il réprima un soupir avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer les corps.

Palmer revient et imita le docteur. Une fois fais, ils détaillèrent l'ensemble des traits caractéristiques de leurs deux victimes anonymes. Palmer établit un moulage des dents, et releva les empreintes. A nouveau il remonta dans le labo d'Abby pour déposer ses preuves. Au retour de Gibbs de la scène de crime ils auront peut-être les noms manquants de leurs victimes !

Pensa a Abby, Ducky et Palmer commencèrent ensemble les 3 autopsies. Moins d'une dizaine de minute après avoir refermé le dernier corps, et reçu l'identification de leurs deux victimes anonymes, Gibbs entrait dans la morgue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ducky ?

Retirant ses gants Ducky se plaça devant ce qu'il estimait être la première victime du tueur

\- Comme je te l'ai dis sur place Jethro, je pense que notre tueur est en phase d'apprentissage. D'une victime à l'autre il s'est considérablement perfectionné, c'est pourquoi je peux te dresser une parfaite chronologie de la soirée.

\- Je t'écoute

\- Notre tueur a commencé par cette jeune femme

Palmer au côté de Ducky ouvrit le dossier de la victime

\- Les empreintes correspondent à une certaine Stacy D. McClanahan, 26 ans.

Ducky enchaine désignant l'abdomen de la jeune femme qui était constellée de plaies béantes

\- Pour sa première victime, le tueur a commis de nombreuses erreurs expliquant l'acharnement dont il a fait preuve par la suite. Cette pauvre femme a eut le temps de blesser notre tueur et s'est sauvagement débattu. Comme tu peux le constater chaque blessure est le résultat d'une véritable frénésie. Elle a très exactement 48 impacts, principalement concentré sur l'abdomen.

\- Le type d'arme ?

\- Un objet contondant, les plaies sont peu profondes et les blessures sont en forme de losange, je pencherais pour une dague. J'ai envoyé au labo plusieurs moulages des blessures.

Gibbs se dirige vers la petite fille

\- C'est la deuxième victime de notre tueur ?

Ducky hocha la tête

\- Oui. Le tueur a fait preuve de plus d'efficacité et de précision dans ses gestes…Elle n'a pas eut le temps de se débattre.

\- Tu confirme la thèse d'un seul tueur ?

\- Oui, l'angle de pénétration de chacune des blessures sur les trois victimes suggèrent un tueur gaucher, je dirais d'environ 1 m 75.

Palmer les dirigèrent vers la dernière victime et en donna l'identité

\- Troisième victime, Eric B. Bretz, 20 ans.

Ducky grimaça bien qu'il se doutait que sa victime n'était pas très vieille.

\- Comme tu peux le constater Jethro cette fois notre victime est très nettement éventrée, lança Ducky en montrant la plaie parfaitement linéaire. Etant donné l'angle de pénétration et la décoloration au niveau du cou, je dirais que le tueur a attrapé notre victime de dos et l'a immobilisé en serrant son bras autour de son cou et en l'éventrant de l'autre.

\- Tu aurais des suggestions de profils pour notre tueur ?

Ducky plissa les lèvres songeurs

\- La diversité des victimes, des meurtres dans un lieu public au milieu de la foule, et la sauvagerie des meurtres….Le tueur que tu cherches Jethro, est un sociopathe qui ne reculera devant rien pour assouvir ses pulsions. Et ces pauvres gens ne sont que les premières victimes de sa longue liste.

Jethro hocha la tête

\- Merci Ducky.

Le légiste hocha la tête gravement et regarda Gibbs quitter la salle d'autopsie…

\- Espérons que l'agent Gibbs l'attrape rapidement murmura Palmer.

Ducky hocha la tête

\- Va faire l'analyse des preuves, je m'occupe de finir ici.

\- Bien Docteur.


	5. Cadavre 3

Eric vérifia une troisième fois que tu étais en place, il fallait que cette soirée se passe bien…Non correction il fallait que cette soirée soit absolument parfaite.

Il regarda son costume. C'était un complet tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun, si ce n'est qu'il était de parfaite confection.

Pour entrer dans la peau de son personnage diabolique, Eric n'avait qu'un seul et unique petit accessoire a ajouter. Il sourit se félicitant encore une fois de cette manœuvre. Il ne voulait pas gaspillé trop d'argent inutilement.

La soirée en elle-même après tout ne l'intéressait pas, il n'était pas là pour ça. Réajustant ses boutons de manchette Eric s'autorisa de longue minute de contemplation devant le miroir.

Il ajouta alors la touche finale, juste pour voir si l'effet y était. Eric enfila le masque en plastique blanc transparent qui couvrait la partie basse de son visage. Cette coque était attachée par deux sangles en cuir noir à l'arrière de la tête. Pour seule ornement elle était percée de quelques trous au niveau de la bouche.

N'était-il pas tout simplement classe en Hannibal Lecter ?

Retirant le masque Eric le glissa dans une petite sacoche parfaitement assortie à son costume. Sans manteau il sorti de sa chambre d'hôtel et s'arrêta devant sa **Plymouth de 97**.

D'un pas exagérément assurant il monta et démarra. Il avait fait un repérage plus tôt, si bien qu'il connaissait les environs par cœur et il décida de se garer plusieurs rues derrière.

Une fois arrivée à destination, il afficha un sourire charmeur avant d'entrer dans la boite. Promenant un regard satisfait sur la foule Eric se permit de sourire légèrement. Il regarda plus attentivement la gente féminine là encore satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. La soirée s'annonçait pleine de surprise.

Il intercepta une jolie jeune femme déguisée en marionnette

\- Un verre ?


	6. Gibbs

Malgré les années passées, certaines habitudes militaires collaient à la peau de Gibbs. Chaque matin à 6h précisément il ouvrait les yeux. Le passage à la douche se faisait en moins de 5 minutes. Il enfila ensuite un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon de ville, une chemise et une veste, le tout en noir. Sans même se regarder dans le miroir il passa sa main dans ses cheveux vérifiant qu'ils étaient en place et pas trop longs.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il alluma la cafetière, filtre et café disposé dans le réservoir la veille. Gibbs chercha dans les placards vides une tasse. N'en trouvant pas, il ouvrit son frigo. Celui-ci était entièrement vide à l'exception d'une tasse, et des trois bouteilles de bière.

Il prit la tasse en renifla le contenu inconnu qu'il jeta dans l'évier avant de la rincer. Il attendit patiemment que le café soit prêt. Le silence uniquement brisé par les petits ronflements de la cafetière. Une fois fait il plaça un sucre dans sa tasse et bu d'une traite le café noir encore brulant.

D'un sourire satisfait il regarda sa tasse vide et s'apprêta a s'en servir un deuxième quand la sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit son geste.

Ouvrant son vieux téléphone il répondit de son habituel

\- Gibbs ?

Son sourire disparu en l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait suffit qu'il entende

« Scène de meurtres » « Abby présente » « 3 victimes éventrées » et ceux dans la même phrase pour aussitôt répondre

\- J'arrive

La situation étant ce qu'elle était, Gibbs ne prévint pas aussitôt son équipe pour se rendre au NCIS rapidement. Il entra comme a son habitude sans s'annoncer

\- Ducky on a reçu un appel, on a retrouvé 3 corps dans une boite de nuit

\- Bonjour à toi Jethro, s'agit-il de marins ?

\- Non.

Jethro s'arrêta devant Ducky, le légiste le regardait attentivement. Gibbs savait que Ducky le connaissait par cœur, d'un regard il avait du voir l'inquiétude dans son regard

\- Alors, est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi doit-on s'occuper de cette affaire ?

\- Abby était sur place.

Jethro fit demi-tour lança avant de repartir

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse Palmer.

Une fois fais, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les lieux déjà bouclé du crime. La première chose qu'il vit fut Abby. Elle était assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance couverte d'une couverture de survie, et menotté.

Furieux Gibbs se dirigea vers elle posant son café sur le sol de l'ambulance et plaquant la jeune analyste contre lui

\- Abby, je suis là, je suis là.

Le corps contre lui tremblait de façon incontrôlée.

Gibbs baissa les yeux vers la couverture de survie sous laquelle il découvrit la tenue de la jeune femme. Elle était couverte de sang de la tête au pied

\- Agent Gibbs je présumé, je suis… lança un policier en civil

L'agent le coupa sèchement

\- Le NCIS reprend l'affaire.

\- Sauf votre respect, ces crimes ne relèvent pas de la juridiction du NCIS…Et je pense que compte tenu de la présence d'Abby Sciuto sur la scène du crime, nous faisons face à un conflit d'intérêt….

\- Je me contrefiche de votre avis, dégagez de ma scène de crime !

Un appel plus tard auprès de Vance, et Gibbs avait l'affaire. Conflit d'intérêt ou pas, Gibbs savait se montrer persuasive. L'agent retira les menottes à Abby avant de quitter les lieux non sans avoir lancer à Jethro un regard noir lourd de sens.

\- Gibbs murmura Abby complètement sous le choc.

Gibbs caressa ses cheveux avant de s'adresser à l'ambulancier

\- Emmenez là, il est inutile qu'elle reste ici plus longtemps.

\- Bien monsieur

Regardant l'ambulance s'éloigner Gibbs prévint enfin son équipe. Et malgré ce retard, ils arrivèrent avant les deux médecins légistes. Garder le secret su l'implication d'Abby était inutile, même si Gibbs aurait préférait qu'ils gardent tous la tête froide…Il annonça sans préambule la raison de leurs présence.

Quand le camion de Ducky et Palmer s'engagea dans la rue Gibbs se tourna vers ses subordonnées.

Son équipe l'entoura attendant ses ordres.

\- Bishop, Macgee vous quadrillez la scène du crime.

\- Queen, Torres, faites le tour du voisinage, je veux tout savoir a propos de cette soirée, des invités présents, et si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose d'inhabituel avant ou après les faits.

Voyant Ducky et Palmer passer, Gibbs leur adressa à peine un regard avant de retourner dans la boite du nuit, il attendit Ducky à l'entrée de la piste de danse. Le medecin légiste demanda aussitôt des nouvelles d'Abby

Jethro n'en savait pas assez pour pouvoir répondre aux questions de Ducky, il se contenta donc de répondre que l'analyste allez bien.

Le légiste n'insista pas. Gibbs le regarda enfiler ses gants

\- Très bien commençons…

L'enquêteur hocha la tête guida Ducky

\- Le premier corps a été retrouvé dans la réserve.

\- Vous connaissez l'identité de cette femme ?

\- Non, pour l'instant nous n'avons que l'identité de la petite fille grâce au témoignage de ses parents.

Gibbs vit Ducky pâlir

\- La petite fille ?

\- **Tonya C. Gambrell, âgé de 10 ans** , elle se trouve juste derrière dans les coulisses de la deuxième piste de danse.

\- Mon dieu… murmura Ducky en s'accroupissant près du corps.

Gibbs le cachait mais il était aussi consterné que le légiste. C'était inconcevable pour lui que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à un enfant. C'était aussi d'une incroyable lâcheté.

Ducky examina silencieux le premier corps.

Impatient de démêler cette histoire Gibbs le pressa

\- Ducky ?

\- Et bien je ne peux pas te dire exactement combien de coup de couteau notre victime a reçu mais c'est sans le moindre doute ce qui a causé sa mort…

Les entailles présentes toute des similitudes, ceci est l'œuvre d'un unique agresseur. Cette pauvre femme s'est débattue férocement, avec un peu de chance nous trouverons des traces d'ADN sous ses ongles.

Gibbs détailla la boite de nuit décorée semble t-il pour une fête gothique. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein dans les fêtes d'Halloween…Une période bien triste ou régulièrement il était appelé pour des meurtres tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, notre tueur a fait preuve d'une rare sauvagerie, Jethro.

\- L'heure de la mort ?

\- Je dirais que la mort se situe entre 2 et 3 heures du matin

\- En d'autre terme quand la fête battait son plein ici.

Jethro regarda à nouveau les lieux, c'était invraisemblable, que le tueur est pu agir impunément dans la foule de toutes les personnes présente à la soirée.

Il laissa le légiste s'occupait du corps regardant plus loin McGee et Bishop prendre en photo les différentes pièces de la boite de nuit.

Ducky revint vers Jethro

\- Allons nous occuper de cette pauvre enfant veux-tu ?

Le cœur serré Gibbs aquiesca et le guida jusqu'au coulisse écartant les rideaux noirs brillants.

Passer les chocs, Ducky transmis rapidement ses constations à Gibbs

\- Même heure approximatif du décès, et je dirais a priori que c'est le même tueur.

Sans un mot ils passèrent à la troisième victime.

\- Même constat Jethro. Je pense que ces pauvres personnes sont mortes à quelques minutes à peine d'intervalles.

Jethro nota sur son carnet l'heure du décès pour les trois victimes.

\- Merci Ducky

Le Légiste se rapprocha de l'agent

\- Arrête ce tueur Jethro, parce qu'il va recommencer, c'est certain…

Gibbs conscient de la sauvagerie dont le tueur avait fait preuve hocha la tête. La situation était grave, il fallait enquêter au plus vite pour démêler cette affaire et arrêter le tueur.

Après le départ des légistes, Jethro et son équipe quittèrent la scène de crime pour rejoindre le NCIS.

A peine arrivé, Queen, Torres et Bishop demandèrent aussitôt des nouvelles de l'analyste. Jethro n'ayant rien voulu dire sur la scène de crime.

Jethro marqua une pause en regarda MacGee étrangement silencieux. Il était surpris, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit le premier à s'inquiéter pour Abby. Après tout ils étaient très proches tous les deux.

Après un instant il se contenta de la même réponse servit à Ducky

\- Elle va bien, dîtes moi plutôt ce que vous avez ?

Queen et Torres prirent les devants

\- L'enquête de voisinage n'a pas donné grand-chose, excepté que cette boite de nuit n'est pas très populaire dans le quartier. Tapage nocturne, bagarre…

\- Rite satanique… lança Torres un léger sourire sur les lèvres

Gibbs très sérieux haussa un sourcil en le regardant sévèrement

Plissant les lèvres l'agent se reprend

\- Non, sérieusement…Une voisine nous a raconté que c'était le lieu de rassemblement de plusieurs sectes sataniques, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que la fête gothique s'est passé dans cette boite…

Quinn hocha la tête pour confirmer les informations de son collègue

\- En revanche ce soir, c'était plutôt calme, les voisins n'ont rien remarqués de particuliers, pas de bagarre, personne qui rodait dans le quartier, c'était même plutôt calme…

\- Les invités ? demanda Jethro

Torres reprit la parole

\- J'ai contacté l'organisateur de la fête, Bryan Manson, membre du groupe des « rodeurs de la nuit » il organise régulièrement des rassemblements de gothique avec pour thème le vampirisme, l'ésotérisme, ce genre de trucs…

Jethro lui lança un regard impatient

\- Bref je suis en train d'éplucher la liste des invités, il y en a un peu plus d'une centaine, pour l'instant je n'ai rien de suspect. Ils font presque tous parti du groupe de Manson et pour ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est un simple groupe de gothique sans histoire et qui milite même contre la violence.

\- Continue de creuser ordonna Jethro tournant la tête vers Quinn

\- On sait qui aurait put avoir accès à la liste des invités ?

\- Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé de ce côté, sur le site tous le monde pouvaient s'inscrire pour participer.

\- Donc notre tueur doit être sur la liste des invités

Torre hocha la tête

\- Oui le problème c'est que beaucoup se sont inscrit avec leur pseudo démoniaque…Dracula, Belzebuth69…

Quinn reprit

\- On essaye de trouver les véritables identités de ses personnes pour pouvoir les interroger.

Gibbs hocha la tête se tourna vers Bishop et McGee

La blonde prit la parole en premier

\- J'ai contacté l'équipe de policier qui est arrivé en premier. Comme vous le savez déjà, c'est Abby qui les a prévenus et elle était sur les lieux, couverte de sang…

Un long silence plana un instant dans les bureaux des enquêteurs

MacGee sembla sortir de sa léthargie et poursuivit

\- Il n'y avait aucune camera de sécurité à l'entrée, et comme vous le savez patron, l'ensemble des invités était déguisés…

\- Dîtes m'en plus sur Tonya

\- Elle est la fille d'Ashton et de Deborah Gambrell, nom de jeune fille Preston. Casier vierge.

Deux photos des parents respectifs apparurent sur l'écran au milieu des bureaux.

MacGee poursuivit

\- Malgré son jeune âge Tonya était passionnée par le style gothique et elle tenait d'ailleurs un blog sur le sujet.

Il afficha une photo de Tonya.

\- Ces parents sont domiciliés au **3394 Murry Street à Virginia Beach.** Ils avaient fait le déplacement pour emmener la petite en vacances chez ses grands parents. Ils sont repartis le jour même. Les grands parents ont couchés Tonya à 21h. Visiblement elle a réussit à sortir de la maison sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, pour rejoindre la boite de nuit. Elle parle même de l'évènement dans son blog.

McGee afficha l'article en question illustré par l'affiche de l'événement, également présente sur le site les rôdeurs de la nuit.

\- Je veux parler aux grands parents et aux parents.

\- Je les ai contacté ils devraient bientôt arriver.

\- Bien, je vais voir Ducky à mon retour je veux savoir qui sont les deux autres victimes. Et vous ! Lança t-il en désignant MacGee, allez au labo pour vous occuper des preuves a analyser, Palmer vous donnera un coup de main

\- Bien patron

Gibbs traverse le bureau en quelque pas et entre dans l'ascenseur.

Sortant le l'ascenseur Gibbs entra rapidement dans la salle d'autopsie

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ducky ?

Le légiste avait reprit des couleurs mais il demeurait très inquiet. Il retira ses gants avant de se placer devant l'une des trois victimes

\- Comme je te l'ai dis sur place Jethro, je pense que notre tueur est en phase d'apprentissage. D'une victime à l'autre il s'est considérablement perfectionné, c'est pourquoi je peux te dresser une parfaite chronologie de la soirée.

Jethro serra les lèvres un bref instant avant de répondre impassible

\- Je t'écoute

\- Notre tueur a commencé par cette jeune femme

Palmer au côté de Ducky ouvrit le dossier de la victime

\- Les empreintes correspondent à une certaine **Stacy D. McClanahan, 26 ans.**

Ducky enchaine

\- Pour sa première victime, le tueur a commis de nombreuses erreurs expliquant l'acharnement dont il a fait preuve par la suite. Cette pauvre femme a eut le temps de blesser notre tueur et s'est sauvagement débattu. Comme tu peux le constater chaque blessure est le résultat d'une véritable frénésie. Elle a très exactement 48 impacts, principalement concentré sur l'abdomen.

\- Le type d'arme ?

\- Un objet contondant, les plaies sont peu profondes et les blessures sont en forme de losange, je pencherais pour une dague. J'ai envoyé au labo plusieurs moulages des blessures.

Gibbs se dirige vers la petite fille

\- C'est la deuxième victime de notre tueur ?

Ducky hocha la tête

\- Oui. Le tueur a fait preuve de plus d'efficacité et de précision dans ses gestes…Elle n'a pas eut le temps de se débattre.

\- Tu confirme la thèse d'un seul tueur ?

\- Oui, l'angle de pénétration de chacune des blessures sur les trois victimes suggèrent un tueur gaucher, je dirais d'environ 1 m 75.

Palmer les dirigèrent vers la dernière victime et en donna l'identité

\- Troisième victime, **Eric B. Bretz, 20 ans.**

Ducky poursuivit

\- Comme tu peux le constater Jethro cette fois notre victime est très nettement éventrée, lança Ducky en montrant la plaie parfaitement linéaire. Etant donné l'angle de pénétration et la décoloration au niveau du cou, je dirais que le tueur a attrapé notre victime de dos et l'a immobilisé en serrant son bras autour de son cou et en l'éventrant de l'autre.

\- Tu aurais des suggestions de profils pour notre tueur ?

Gibbs vit le légiste hésiter avant de répondre

\- La diversité des victimes, des meurtres dans un lieu public au milieu de la foule, et la sauvagerie des meurtres….Le tueur que tu cherches Jethro, est un sociopathe qui ne reculera devant rien pour assouvir ses pulsions. Et ces pauvres gens ne sont que les premières victimes de sa longue liste.

Jethro hocha la tête

\- Merci Ducky.

Retourna dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs essaya de refoulait les craintes qui l'animait…Abby faisait 1m77, et il se souvenait avoir vu sur son costume qu'elle portait un étui autour de la taille, vraisemblablement un étui portant une arme blanche.

A son retard, un second débriefing commença aussitôt entre Bishop et Quinn.

La blonde afficha une photo de leur première victime anonyme

\- Stacy D. McClanahan, 26 ans domiciliés au **4718 Morgan Street au Panama**. Membre du groupe des rôdeurs de la nuit depuis 5 ans. Employée sans histoire de la **Compagnie EnviroSource Design** , elle travaillait à **l'atelier de soudure**. Nous avons retrouvé pas loin de la boite de nuit sa voiture, un V **olkswagen Beetle Convertible de 2014** immatriculé elle aussi au Panama. Je l'ai fait remorqué jusqu'au garage du NCIS

Quinn enchaina

\- Notre deuxième victime anonyme s'appelle **Eric B. Bretz** domicilié chez sa mère Anna **Espinoza** au **72 Walnut Drive Metigoshe**. Père inconnu. Il fait parti du groupe depuis 1 ans et travaille à **Envirotecture Design Service** depuis un mois en tant que **conseiller d'orientation**. Il est propriétaire d'une **Plymouth Breeze de 1994** , on la cherche encore en ce moment.

\- EnviroSource Design et Envirotecture Design ?

Bishop hocha la tête

\- Ce sont deux des firmes du groupe Environnement Design, mais a priori nos deux victimes ne se connaissaient pas

\- et les parent de Tonya ?

\- Il est mécanicien à son compte et, elle est avocate.

\- Donc a part le fait qu'ils soient tous les 3 gothiques, il n'y a aucuns points communs entre les victimes…

\- Oui surtout que toutes les personnes présentes à cette fête, ou presque sont gothique, on dirait que notre tueur a choisis ses victimes au hasard…

Gibbs regarda les photos des trois victimes

\- Non il n'y a rien d'hasardeux dans ce mode opératoire… Quinn je veux parler au plus vite à Abby

L'agent hocha la tête

\- J'ai déjà appelé l'hôpital, un agent passera la prendre pour l'emmener dans les locaux.

Gibbs hocha la tête tourna la tête vers un groupe qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur. Leurs visages larmoyants et leurs expressions endeuillés lui indiqua aussitôt qui ils étaient.

Torres les guida aussitôt dans la salle de réunion, Gibbs le suivit rattraper par Quinn

\- Gibbs, Abby est arrivé.

Hésitant l'agent échangea un regard avec Torres qui hocha la tête comprenant qu'il mènerait l'interrogatoire des parents et grands parents seul.

Elle lui tendit un dossier et une bouteille d'eau en précisant tout bas

\- Pour Abby…

Gibbs remercia d'un hochement de tête Quinn et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Gibbs cette fois n'était pas sûr de savoir comment mener l'interrogatoire.

Il était inconcevable pour lui de considérer Abby comme suspect. Il entra en silence et s'installa en face d'elle.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en la détaillant, sans ses couettes, ses bijoux et ses vêtements délurées, Abby n'était plus Abby.

\- Abby ?

Elle lève les yeux vers lui

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda prudemment Gibbs

Abby hocha la tête difficilement

Gibbs déposa la bouteille d'eau devant elle

\- Je sais que c'est difficile Abby, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui s'est passé

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

Gibbs ouvrit le dossier et disposa devant elle les photos des trois victimes

Fronçant les sourcils elle regarda Jethro perplexe

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Les deux autres victimes.

Abby les larmes aux yeux regarda à nouveau les deux photos avant de secouer la tête

\- Non je…non

Gibbs calma aussitôt Abby

\- Du calme, ça va aller. Concentres toi, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens

\- De rien.

Elle renifla.

Gibbs réprima un soupir et plissa les lèvres, soucieux.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas tué ses personnes, Abby, mais il faut que tu m'aide à le prouver. Ces trois personnes ne te disent vraiment rien ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Abby reprit la parole.

\- Stacy…

Gibbs hocha la tête

\- Oui, c'est Stacy D. McClanahan

\- Elle était déguisée en Jigsaw…j'aimais beaucoup son costume.

\- Tu lui à parlé ?

Jethro regarda la jeune femme qui semblait se débattre contre sa mémoire

\- Oui, elle semblait gentille, elle m'a parlé de la dague que je portais.

\- Tu te souviens de cette dague ?

\- C'était une dague en mousse, avec des…

\- Une dague en mousse ?

Gibbs serra la mâchoire, tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. S'il questionnaient les autres invités de la soirée, et que ces derniers laissaient entendre qu'Abby avait une arme sur elle….Il savait parfaitement ce quoi cette histoire aurait l'air.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait que c'était une fausse dague ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête

\- Non, à part Stacy, je ne crois pas. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir Gibbs…

L'agent plissa les lèvres

\- Nous n'avons retrouvé ni l'arme du crime, ni ta dague Abby. Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

La jeune femme agacée serra les poings.

\- Non je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là…

Gibbs hocha la tête

\- Tiens bon d'accord ? On va comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

A contre cœur il quitta rapidement la salle d'interrogatoire, il lui fallait plus d'élément s'il voulait la sortir de là. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby. Il espérait vraiment que Palmer et McGee l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

En entrant dans la pièce, Gibbs eut pendant un bref instant l'impression d'avoir interrompu une conversation importante. McGee et Palmer se turent brusquement, et se séparèrent tels des enfants prient en faute. Gibbs haussa un sourcil en regardant McGee qui avait considérablement pâlit. Décidément Gibbs sentait que quelque chose chez lui n'allait pas aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Palmer indiqua la table derrière l'ordinateur d'Abby. Il y avait disposé l'ensemble des costumes des victimes, ainsi que celui d'Abby.

Palmer indiqua le premier costume

\- Là il s'agit du costume de Stacy, j'ai fait plusieurs prélèvements mais il ne contient que le sang de Stacy, même chose pour le costume Jigsaw pour Tonya.

Palmer excité leva les mains devant Gibbs avec un sourire

\- Et C'est là que ça devient hyper bizarre !

Gibbs adressa un regard impassible à Palmer qui perdit un peu de son enthousiasme

\- Sur le costume d'Abby il n'y a que le sang d'Eric. Cependant, étant donné la violence des coups portés sur Stacy et Tonya, si Abby était coupable il y aurait forcément du sang des deux victimes sur sa tenue

\- Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose dans la voiture de Stacy ?

McGee secoua la tête

\- Et la voiture d'Eric ?

\- On la cherche encore Patron.

Palmer leva la main attirant l'attention de Gibbs

\- Par contre, sur le costume d'Eric j'ai trouvé le sang de nos deux victimes et de celui d'Abby en plus du sien.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils sembla réfléchir activement, avec ce genre d'indice un seul cas de figure s'imposait à l'enquêteur. Mais il manquait pour que ça fonctionne une donnée très importante.

\- Palmer aller rejoindre Ducky.

\- Bien agent Gibbs. L'assistant légiste coopéra aussitôt.

McGee reprit

\- J'ai fouillé les comptes de nos trois victimes…

\- McGee tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

L'agent pâlit les doigts pianotant encore sur le clavier de l'ordinateur d'Abby.

\- McGee ?

L'agent tourna la tête vers son supérieur. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un message apparu sur l'écran

Gibbs plissa les yeux mais ne parvint pas à lire ce qui était écrit

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les résultats d'analyses d'Abby et de nos trois autres victimes.


	7. Abby

POV d'Abby et chapitre de conclusion !

* * *

La bouche pâteuse, le corps douloureux, Abby met un long moment avant de réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d''avoir reçu un coup de massue en pleine teinte. En essayant de porter sa main à son visage Abby suspend son geste, le cœur battant. Ses doigts poisseux était collées entres eux par une étrange substance. Un liquide qu'Abby avait trop souvent vu et analyser pour ignorer de quoi il s'agissait. La panique creusa progressivement un profond gouffre dans sa poitrine, elle tourna la tête et hurla face à face avec le corps d'un homme. Désorientée Abby se redressa brusquement levant son autre main collée elle aussi par le sens mais contenant une dague couverte de sang.

Sa robe écossaise trempée dans les intestins du corps juste à côté d'elle.

Elle laissa tomber le couteau réfléchissant à toute vitesse sans pourtant réussir a se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Quel était cet endroit ? Qu'y faisait-elle ? Qui était cet homme ? Plongé dans la brume la jeune gothique n'arrivait pas a élaborer un raisonnement cohérent, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle manqua de vomir avant de se précipiter vers son sac.

Agissant par instinct sans réfléchir Abby appela la seule personne qui lui semblait être celle qui l'aiderait.

\- _Abby_ , lui répondit aussitôt la voix légèrement ensommeillée de McGee.

\- Mc…gee… articula Abby le souffle court.

Son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la détresse dans sa voix et demanda

 _\- Alors cette soirée, c'était bien ?_

\- Soirée…murmura Abby confuse et regardant autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait visiblement dans une boite de nuit décorée comme s'il était en plein mois d'Halloween.

 _\- Abby ça va ?_

La jeune femme regarda tout le sang autour d'elle avant de réussir a parler

\- J'ai…J'ai besoin que tu m'aide Tim

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Abby eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre

 _\- Dis moi ou tu es_

\- Je…je ne sais pas.

Elle entendit à l'autre bout du fil des bruits de frottement.

 _\- Attend ne quittes pas je vais te localiser_

Abby sentie les larmes couler sur ses joues. Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures avant qu'il ne reprenne

 _\- Je t'ai trouvé, ne bouge pas Abby, je viens te chercher._

Il raccrocha avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, l'inquiète était palpable dans sa voix.

La jeune femme essaya d'essuyer ses larmes avec son avant bras, ses mains étaient toutes les deux couvertes de sang. Elle avait beaucoup essayé de se concentrer elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé… En revanche naturellement, ses reflexes d'analystes reprirent le dessus. Elle était répugnait de sa posture, mais elle savait qu'elle devait bouger le moins possible pour ne pas contaminer la scène de crime…

Baissant la tête la jeune femme se rendit compte de l'ironie de la situation. Elle s'inquiétait de condamner une scène de crime dont elle était peut-être la responsable. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, et les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux.

 _A nouveau l'attente-lui paru durer une éternité. Elle sursauta quand le bruit d'une porte qu'on force retentit dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard McGee apparu et s'immobilisa une fois Abby en vue._

 _Les yeux écarquillés la bouche entrouverte, il avait l'air complètement horrifié par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux._

 _\- Abby…murmura t'il comme s'il avait besoin de savoir si c'était réel._

 _La concernée secoua la tête en paniquant. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de McGee_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Je ne me souviens pas…Je… McGee ! Aides moi !_

 _Toujours immobile, l'agent sembla être la proie d'un profond dilemme intérieur._

Finalement il se dirigea vers elle évitant de laisser ses empreintes de pieds dans le sang

\- Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui s'est passé Abby…

Elle secoua toujours la tête en essayant de parler malgré ses sanglots, et les tremblements dont l'ensemble de son corps étaient sujet.

\- Je me suis réveillé, là, avec ce couteau dans la main, je…ne me souviens de rien.

McGee repéra le dit couteau qu'il prit à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

Abby l'entendit à peine lui demander si elle savait qui était cet homme couché sur le sol.

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Où je suis ?

\- Dans une boite de nuit au nord de la ville.

\- Une boite de nuit articula Abby déconcertée

McGee hocha la tête

\- La boite Aphrodite, ça ne te dis rien ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il y eut un silence avant que McGee ne reprenne

\- Très bien il faut qu'on prévienne la police...

Abby savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pourtant une violente panique la saisit

\- Ils vont m'accuser…

\- Gibbs va reprendre l'affaire, il te protégera, on sait tout les deux que tu n'as rien fait

\- Et si tu te trompais ? Et si j'avais tué cet homme ?

Mcgee demeura silencieux, l'esprit toujours embrumé, Abby n'arrivait pas a décrypter les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son collègue.

\- Nous découvrirons ce qui s'est passé, mais en attendant il faut gagner du temps lança McGee.

Abby interdite le regarda se lever avec le couteau à la main. Il disparu pour revenir quelque minute plus tard sans le couteau.

\- Appelle la police Abby, ça va bien se passer, ça va aller tenta t-il

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, le ton de sa voie était presque aussi tremblant que le sien. Pourtant fébrile la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone et mit un temps infinie avant de réussir à composer le numéro de la police

Mcgee hocha la tête pour la soutenir.

Abby tenta de faire le vide et de se concentrer sur son appel et les informations transmises

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, je suis à la boite de nuit Aphrodite, il y a un corps, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

Elle allait poursuivre mais plus aucun son ne parvenant à sortir de sa gorge.

McGee dût lire la panique sur son visage puisqu'il raccrocha a sa place et tenta a nouveau de la rassurer

\- ça va aller Abby.. Abby ? Regarde-moi

La jeune femme s'accrocha au regard de son collègue

\- Il va falloir que je parte, si la police me trouve ici ils vont se demander pourquoi tu m'as appelé avant d'appeler la police…Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- Tu ne dis rien, Gibbs va prendre l'affaire à la seconde où il saura, tu n'as rien a craindre on va te sortir de là.

La jeune femme hocha à nouveau la tête n'arrivant plus a formuler aucun mot cohérent.

McGee adressa un dernier regard à la jeune femme avant de partir rapidement.

Moins de dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne claque à nouveau contre le mur et qu'elle soit entourée par des hommes pointant leurs armes sur elle.

Abby toujours en état de choc avait le regard vide, et tremblait de tous ses membres. La suite de la situation lui échappa complètement, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film au ralenti, et dont on avait coupé le son.

Elle vit les lumières autour d'elle, il faisait encore nuit et ses yeux furent aveuglés par les gyrophares de l'ambulance et des voitures de police. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise à l'arrière de l'ambulance qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était menotté…Complètement léthargique la jeune femme ne reprit pied à la réalité que quand elle sentit qu'on la serrait fort contre elle. Elle reconnu le parfum et l'odeur de café caractérisant Gibbs. Même si elle ne parvenait toujours pas a réfléchir et a parler correctement, elle sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules.

Abby l'entendit murmurer que tout allais bien, qu'il était là.

Il s'éloigna pour s'entretenir avec l'agent de police qui l'avait menotté plus tôt. Son absence laissa un grand vide à Abby qui ne dura pas longtemps. Comme McGee lui avait dit, Gibbs avait prit la situation en main et on venait déjà de lui retirer ses menottes.

Pourtant le sentiment de culpabilité qui la tenait à la gorge, ne cessait de grandir. Et si elle ne méritait pas son aide ? Et si elle allait le décevoir ? Et si elle avait tué cet homme ?

Gibbs revient vers elle pour lui caresser les cheveux avant d'ordonner à l'ambulancier de l'amener à l'hôpital.

Lourdement sédater, Abby s'endormie pendant le trajet et se réveilla bien après dans une des chambres de l'hôpital, une infirmière au dessus d'elle.

\- Restez tranquille tout va bien vous avez dormi plus de 4 heures vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

La bouche pâteuse Abby secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a reconstituer sa mémoire, d'avant son réveil dans la boite de nuit.

L'infirmière lui donna a boire

\- On a procéder a plusieurs analyses, et on a envoyé votre vêtement au NCIS. Vous n'avez aucune blessure grave, vous êtes seulement en état de choc, ce qui est compréhensible.

Abby but quelque gorgée avant de relever les yeux vers l'infirmière.

\- Une certaine Agent Quinn a appelé, quelqu'un passera vous prendre d'ici quelque minute pour vous ramener au NCIS. Vous trouverez des vêtements dans cette étagère.

L'infirmière retira la perfusion de la jeune femme et plaça un coton à l'endroit de la piqure. Elle nota quelque chose sur la fiche placé au bout de son lit et quitta la chambre sans un mot.

Abby se leva doucement et se détailla. Elle portait des égratignures sur les avants bras, ça ressemblaient a des blessures d'autodéfense.

De brève bride lui revinrent, elle se voyait face à cet homme. Tous les deux couchés sur le sol et elle tenait le couteau qu'il avait planté dans l'abdomen.

Haletant Abby revint à la réalité. Non c'était impossible, elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle avait tué un homme…Il devait forcément y avoir une explication… Dans un état second elle enfila rapidement les vêtements donnés par l'hôpital, c'était plutôt inhabituel pour elle de portait un jean, un pull et des baskets. Ses cheveux mouillés, eux, retombaient mollement autour de son visage pâle.

Les informations de l'infirmière étaient juste un agent du NCIS lui servit de chauffeur et la guida hors de l'hôpital jusqu'à une voiture de service.

En une dizaine de minute elle se trouvait dans les locaux du NCIS et tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle ne vit cependant aucun membre de son équipe, et fut directement conduite dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Regardant en face d'elle le miroir sans teint, Abby fut prise d'angoisse. Est-ce que Gibbs était derrière ? Est-ce qu'il la croyait coupable ?

Sursautant quand la porte s'ouvrit elle regarda Gibbs entrer dossier à la main une bouteille dans l'autre. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne lui parle

\- Abby ?

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, contrairement a ce qu'elle pensait il ne semblait pas en colère, il était juste inquiet. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour être persuadé qu'elle était innocente ?

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Abby hocha la tête difficilement

Gibbs hocha la tête déposant devant elle la bouteille d'eau.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile Abby, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides a comprendre ce qui s'est passé

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

Gibbs ouvrit le dossier et disposa devant elle trois photos. Sur la première elle reconnu aussitôt l'homme qui était couché à côté d'elle à son réveil. Sur les deux autres en revanche elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Fronçant les sourcils elle regarda Jethro perplexe

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Les deux autres victimes.

Abby les larmes aux yeux regarda à nouveau les deux photos avant de secouer la tête

\- Non je…non

Gibbs calma aussitôt Abby

\- Du calme, ça va aller. Concentres toi, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens

\- De rien.

Elle renifla ne pouvant quitter des yeux la photo d'une petite fille. Elle devait à peine avoir 10 ans…

Gibbs plissa les lèvres visiblement soucieux

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas tué ses personnes, Abby, mais il faut que tu m'aide à le prouver. Ces trois personnes ne te disent vraiment rien ?

La jeune femme se concentra en regardant les photos les une après les autres. Elle s'arrêta sur celle du milieu qu'elle désigna de la main. Des flashs lui revinrent pas intermittence, au bout de plusieurs minutes elle parvient a murmurer

\- Stacy…

Gibbs hocha la tête

\- Oui, c'est Stacy D. McClanahan

\- Elle était déguisée en Jigsaw…j'aimais beaucoup son costume.

\- Tu lui à parlé ?

Abby essaya de reconstituer les brides de souvenirs qui lui revenaient

\- Oui, elle semblait gentille, elle m'a parlé de la dague que je portais.

\- Tu te souviens de cette dague ?

\- C'était une dague en mousse, avec des…

\- Une dague en mousse ?

Abby hocha la tête revoyant nettement Stacy tordre la fausse lame dans sa main.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait que c'était une fausse dague ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête

\- Non, à part Stacy, je ne crois pas. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir Gibbs…

L'agent plissa les lèvres

\- Nous n'avons retrouvé ni l'arme du crime, ni ta dague Abby. Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

La jeune femme agacée serra les poings. C'était comme chercher après un mot qu'on avait sur le bout de la langue, sans parvenir a le retrouver.

\- Non je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là…

Gibbs hocha la tête

\- Tiens bon d'accord ? On va comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Abby hocha la tête le regardant quitter la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle regrettait de ne pas tout lui avoir dit à propos de McGee, à propos du couteau. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, une information très importante dont elle n'arrivait plus a se souvenir.

Sous toute cette histoire, il y avait autre chose, Abby le pressentait. Elle ne côtoyé plus beaucoup de groupe de gothique. Et elle allez encore plus rarement à des rassemblement.

Au fond elle Abby était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas venue à cette soirée juste pour la mauvaise décoration. Elle était là-bas pour une raison bien précise. Fronçant les sourcils des brides lui revenaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à les interpréter. Elle se revoyait à son labo, en train de fouiller dans de vieux dossier.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Gibbs qui revenait avec McGee. Au visage de ce dernier, Abby comprit aussitôt qu'il avait parlé.

Gibbs était furieux, mâchoire serrée, sourcils froncés, épaule tendu.

\- Dîtes moi en détail ce qui s'est passé ! Maintenant ! tonna t-il

Abby baissa immédiatement la honte sous le poids de la honte.

McGee répondit a sa place

\- Abby m'a contacter avant d'appeler la police ce matin, j'ai cru l'aider en dissimulant l'arme du crime pour lui donner un peu de temps…

\- Et après tu n'as pas jugé bon de venir m'en parler…

McGee garda le silence.

Gibbs se redressa

\- Tes analyses révèle que tu as étés drogué Abby annonça-t-il finalement.

McGee regarda la jeune analyste

\- Ducky a également trouvé la même drogue dans l'organisme de Tonya et de Stacy. Ça pourrait également expliquer ta perte de mémoire…

Abby fronça les sourcils en regardant la troisième victime, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été drogué.

Gibbs laissa tomber un dossier sur la table la faisant sursauter

\- ça te dit quelque chose ?

Abby l'ouvre étudiant ce qui semblait être un vieux dossier, trois victimes féminines et gothiques, tuées à l'arme blanche.

\- Ce dossier date de 3 ans, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sur ton bureau Abby ?

Un étrange déclic en voyant ce dossier se fit dans la tête d'Abby. Qui prit dans sa main la photo de l'homme. C'est bon, elle se souvenait enfin de la raison pour laquelle, elle était là ce soir là.

\- Je me souviens.

McGee et Gibbs échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune femme

\- Je voulais résoudre cette affaire, je voulais trouver le tueur de ses trois femmes, alors j'ai tout repris. J'ai refais l'analyse complète des preuves et ça m'a mené à une autre personne. La police ne l'avait jamais considéré comme suspect parce qu'il n'avait que 17 ans

Gibbs haussa les sourcils

\- Tu pensais qu'Eric Bretz était le tueur ? Et au lieu de venir m'en parler tu préfère enquêter seule et te mettre en danger ?

\- Je…

Abby baissa la tête

\- Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il était bien coupable.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Abby hocha la tête, tout était beaucoup plus clair maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de ce point très important.

\- J'ai parlé à Stacy, et j'ai aussi croisé Tonya dans les coulisses. Elle m'a dit qu'elle essayé d'échapper à un monstre, je pensais juste qu'elle jouait avec d'autre enfants….murmura Abby bouleversée

\- Continue Abby encouragea Gibbs

\- Ensuite beaucoup de gens sont parties… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et c'est là qu'il m'a attaqué avec un couteau.

\- Eric Bretz ?

Abby hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de la scène. Il s'était jeté sur elle avec une telle fureur…

McGee regarda Gibbs

\- Quand il a vu que les gens partaient, il a paniqué. Il avait peur que quelqu'un voit les corps de Tonya et de Stacy. Il manquait de temps pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé et s'enfuir…

\- Il voulait répéter son premier mode opératoire continua Gibbs, Trois femmes. Trois gothiques. 3 Meurtres à l'arme blanche.

Abby continua

\- Il m'a poussé, m'entrainant avec lui au sol, et c'est là que…

La jeune femme réprima son envie de vomir.

\- Il s'est empalé sur son propre couteau et j'ai appuyée de toutes mes forces sur le manche pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Gibbs rejoint la jeune femme pour ressuyer ses larmes et la serrer contre lui

\- Tout va bien maintenant.

McGee comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration se détendit enfin…

Bishop, Quinn et Torres entres à leurs tour dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour soutenir la jeune analyste.

Gibbs confie à Bishop le soin de prendre la déposition d'Abby. Après avoir exprimé leur soutien, la jeune femme reprit sa version avec Bishop.

La blonde lui fait signer et lui prend la main

\- Tu nous a fais peur Abby

\- Je…Je suis désolé lâcha t'elle en éclatant en sanglot une nouvelle fois.

Bishop la prit dans ses bras probablement consciente de l'état dans lequel, Abby était.

Ces nerfs lâchaient complètement. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la peur ressentie ou de la honte, non c'était aussitôt du soulagement. Elle avait pendant un bref instant vraiment cru avoir tué Tonya et Stacy…

Ce soulagement fut bref quand elle réalisa. Tueur en série ou non, légitime défense ou non, hier soir, elle avait tué un homme.

* * *

Voila Crimmy, j'espère que j'ai réussi mon défi^^


End file.
